Interveiw with a Vampire
by RockPaperScissorsLemonSmut
Summary: Interveiws between my famous characters Zoe, Emma, Diviana, Amilea, Mai, and Juilette... Watch everything unfold before your very eyes... Guest apperances may accure...
1. Diviana 112211

Diviana~ 11/22/11

Divi: I swear to god if you make me talk about Kevin or the rest of the Boys I will attack you. You reporters are all the same, forcing people to remember things they just don't want to remember. Do I love Kevin still? Hell ya **chuckles** but I'm happy he moved on. That's the reason Zoe, Emma and I left in the first place, so they could move on.

R(reporter): Were you done with them then? Was that your way of breaking up? Leaving them behind.

Divi: Are you insane? No, I wasn't through with him, I doubt Emma was over Brian and there is absolutely no way in hell Zoe was through with Nick.

R: What about now?

Divi: See what I mean? Shit, I'm content, Zoe's trying to move on from her first break up since and Emma's moving on as well.

R: Your content? You went a little wild there for a while. You've gotten arrested multiple times and there are twenty guys claiming to have slept with you in that short amount of time.

Divi: That's because the others don't remember, or don't now who I was. That's not an oddity, for me to be unknown. I'm definitely not one of the BSB, not at all BSB famous, and I don't think I wanna be BSB famous.

R: There are more?

Divi: One guy every night from the first month after I left to just a month ago, you do the math.

R: **silence, clears throat **And why do you compare yourself to the BSB, why not N Sync or 90 degrees

Divi: It's not because we slept with them like your thinking, it's because we admire them, their career and just the fact that they had a lot of problems that could most people, in fact it nearly did on some occasions. They were the ones who decided Emma had talent, I would have never gone on stage if even hadn't of coached me and Zoe would still be writing songs in the background rather than being in the spotlight. We owe 'em a lot no matter how our relationships turned out, that will not change.

R: **silence, clears throat, voice becomes thick **So your a workaholic I hear

Divi: Being a rock star is a 24 hour job

R: Any new projects?

Divi: Dying my hair

R: Really?

Divi: Yup, I'm a bit too old for fire engine red anymore so I'm dying it auburn, it's spicy while being more grown up and mature.

R: Wow that's cool!

Divi: Thanks, Well your time is up and I didn't like you enough to extend it so... **foot steps**

R: **chuckles** Next up Emma Umbra-Carter Formally known as Emma Litterll, right after these messages **outro music**


	2. Emma 112211

Emma Umbra-Carter (Formally Litterll) 11/22/11

Em: OMG I'm sorry for Zoe, her name is so much longer and mine barely fit on the prompter.

R: **laughs** So I hear that your daughter Amelia just got her child back after sending him away in the first place

Em: **voice grows deadly** Yes? What about him?

R: Why did she give him away?

Em: She was thinking of everyone but herself.

R: meaning?

Em: Meaning she was focusing on on taking care of me Zoe and Divi when we left, she stopped thinking about herself first. It hurt all of us and she pretended that he pain was manageable or didn't exist so she could put us first. She gave up the love of her life, Llew and her son, Caden. I'll never be more shameful for anything than the fact that I let her make my mistakes and then some. I will never forgive myself for that, decision to take advantage of her.

R: So your admitting your a horrible mother?

Em: Are you saying that you thought I was from the beginning? Possibly before you met me?

R: pretty much, she took care of you, that's the definition of a mom. You weren't her mom she was yours.

Em: That is very true, I won't deny that. She really is too much like her dad. I resent that and cherish that at the same time.

R: So because of the heartache of being take out of Brian's bed you've abandoned your duties as her mom?

Em: No! I would never take out my feelings for Brian on my daughter! They're two separate people.

R: But you just said you resent her being too much like her dad.

E,: Yes! Not because of her father. She's too nice, to caring, she's gonna get herself killed trying to safe somebody else **voice frantic**

R: You mean...

Em: **voice thick** I mean that I am a lost cause. I was from the beginning. Amelia and Brian wasted their time trying to change me for the better. I apologize to them for making them think that they could change me **sobs** it's not like I will ever be a mom, should be a mom,because I suck at it. The first time I try, I ruin her life. I am why she has all those scars on her wrist, I'm the one who made her, the reason she lost months with her baby. I'm a monster. **muffled sobs** I'm so sorry

R: She cuts herself?

Zo: **growls slamming the door shut** Emma your interviews over

R: I still have five minutes **crashing sound, scared voice** OK OK Emma we're done **Voice squeaks** Next up we have Zoe Carter Umbra (formally Zoe Carter) right after these messages


	3. Zoe 112211

Zoe Carter Umbra (formally Carter)~ 11/22/11

R: **bitch voice** Now I welcome you to the show Zoe Umbra

Zo: I'm only here because of the contract and the monetary gain.

R: So you've been busy, recording an album, but to my surprise its with another group. Did yours break up? **Voice filled with mock sympathy**

Zo: well if you read the magazines you publish yourself in you'd know that we have not broken up. That would be like disowning a sister. I just wanted to venture another genre of music and Divi and Emma didn't so its now a side project

R: So instead you form a group with Amelia Litterll and Juliette Berry?

Zo: Exactly! Who knew you had a brain?

R: The same ones who knew you had a sense of humor

.

Zo: Anyway, Amelia's like my niece, it was very easy to draft her into the project even more so now that she has a kid. Juliette needed a job. Something to keep her busy.

R: What about Celina?

Zo: What about her? **warning in her tone**

R: Why isn't she in the group?

Zo: She's not talking to me currently, not that I blame her, she doesn't understand why I left. I didn't understand it either when my mom did the same.

R: Your mom?

Zo: Tread carefully with that one.

R: Right... Why would Juliette nee to keep busy?

Zo: She is a busy body. She has to be in constant motion doing something, keeping her hands moving when she talks. When she gets bored it turns quite chaotic.

R: Chaos?

Zo: She's too Curious for her own good it gets her in trouble.

R: Legal trouble?

Zo: Not yet.

R: Well, lets talk about your ex husband, the eye candy Nick Carter

Zo: **tone fills with caution again **Of course, it's only logical that he comes into an interview do you have any questions that I haven't already answered ten times at least?

R: How are you holding up with the break up?

Zo: Well that hopes gone **loud thump**

R: why are you on the floor

Zo: I'm making this sound really more of a big deal than it is just for you **voice takes on a teary edge** OMG why did he move on? We were meant to be forever why is he gone **sobs** I miss him so much I just want him back please please just let me have him back **shuffling** nah I'm fine **laughs** I wish I could be his friend because I mean he's Nick Carter but I'm over him as much as you can be over a first love, and I will still kick some Paris ass every time I see her... its thrilling and amusing for me.

R: Why does the fact that he's Nick Carter have to do with anything? Your famous already

Zo: I'm not talking about BSB Nick Carter everyone knows you Nick But Nicky C Nick Carter. The amazing father of millions is seems **laughs **He's the healer and the protector the leave the ones I care about alone before I have to step in kind. I have and always will admire that triat in him. Jason, Louis and Lucas thankfully all got it

R: sing one of his songs if you really don't care

Zoe: um OK...

Nothing Let to Lose~ Nick Carter

I know, I know I climbed the highest mountain

Was on top of the world

Then I came crashing down

All the fame and fortune

Turned to dust and dirt

Couldn't turn it back around

Many days felt helpless

Many nights full of sadness

Maybe it's meant to be 

[Chorus] 

I got nothing, nothing left to lose I got freedom, but most of all, you

We got love and we got time If we just remain on each other's hearts

We could leave it all behind And start anew

As long as I got you As long as I got you  
>No more front page stories<p>

No more making up lies

Turning my life around, life around

No more cameras flashing

Blinding my eyes I can see clearer now

Oh, cause I'm still breathing

It's a new beginning Baby it's meant to be 

[Chorus] 

I got nothing, nothing left to lose

I got freedom, but most of all, you (oh)  
>We could be anything we want<p>

Just let go in each other's arms

No more lonely nights in dirty hotel rooms

We got love and we got time If we just remain on each other's lives

We could leave it all behind And start anew As long as I got you  
>And the rain won't stop me And the cold won't scar me And nobody's gonna hold me down <p>

[Chorus] 

I got nothing, nothing left to lose I got freedom, but most of all, you  
>We could be anything we want Just let go in each other's arms<p>

No more lonely nights in dirty hotel rooms

We got love and we got time If we just remain on each other's lives

We could leave it all behind And start anew As long as I got you

As long as I got you As long as I got you  
>As long as I got you<p>

R: Why did you pick that song

Zoe: Your times way up **recorder shuts off**


	4. Zoe 21313

Zoe Olinda Carter Umbra (formally Carter)- 02/13/13

Zoe: **stares the reporter down** Are you really the only reporter in the world?

Reporter: **sounds even more bitter than before** Are you the only pop artist in the world?

Zo: You seem very upset about something Michelle would you like to talk about it?

R: **Shakes her head** lets talk about where you've been the last couple years.

Zo: **looks shocked** wow that's right a year and then some. I wondered how time could change so fast

R: So where were you?

Zo: **chuckles **I decided to venture out into other branches of the world writing and acting and then I needed time on my own to adjust so I moved into a farm. Apparently I really love animals. So I've been living on a farm.

R: Have you written any song?

Zo: **laughs** of course I am a singer and a writer that doesn't change

R: Oh like what?

Zo: I'm not telling you there are people who get to know first

R: Who?

Zo: The fans. Surprise concerts and all that

R: **sighs** And you have definitely gotten around.

Zo: Excuse me?

R: With bradley I mean and then you stole Nick. You're not setting a good example for your kids anymore.

Zo: **Freezes **What?

R: Well your telling kids its ok to use people and steal men away. Does tha upset you?

Zo: **Shifts **Its not like that there is a lot more to the story

R: There always is

Zo: **Runs a hand through her hair and looks around her looking guilty**

R:** leans forward** Are you ok? **Voice covered in hidden joy**

Zo: **stiffens and stands** interview's over **stands and walks off**


End file.
